The Boy Next Door
by arianaXamidala
Summary: Will two different people put their problems aside and make nice?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Kayla Winters. Also known as the new girl to Eastwood High. Rumor has it she's been in the neighborhood since she was born. She was a shy girl who rarely talked unless she has to. Kayla has only met a few people from this school because her mother is friends with their mothers. Julianna Grace is one of the girls who Kayla speaks to the most. She understands Kayla more than anyone ever knew. They've been friends since she was 6. After a year of being friends with Julianna, her mother introduced her to another family. Kayla was not happy that she now had to possibly share herself with more people. You see Kayla is a devoted girl who doesn't like to wait around. She is headstrong like her mother but, gains the typical hothead from her father. As for the new family, Kayla met she'd made nice with their youngest son. Hayden wasn't the type of guy she'd expected. He was mainly a sportive boy due to the posters in his room. He also seemed like a loving friend. All of the recent pictures she saw were from Minnesota. They were around the same age as well. Hayden was older by exactly half a year. Kayla's birthday is in December so that makes Hayden a June baby. They both shared the interest in the same music and some movies. Hayden seemed to positive a certain type of energy that radiated as something Kayla never sensed before. it was an era vibe of good with bad but it hasn't made its decision. She also noticed how much of a neat freak he is. Kayla didn't mind disorganized rooms but this was beyond organized. Not like O.C.D organized but, 'I can hide a dead body if you need to' clean.

"So do you know what school you're going to yet?" He asked making Kayla's head snapped towards him.

"Yeah, Eastwood actually. I'm going for the arts program." She answered shyly.

"Oh, same. But I had a spare so I figured to put a physical education class to keep fit." He answered. No wonder why he was toned so perfectly. He must have been training back home and take athletics seriously.

"So school starts tomorrow, and can I walk you?" He asked. No one ever asked her to walk to school. Nor have they acknowledged her. She was always on the sidelines making sure everything she did was in perfection.

"I'm not really a person worth waiting for in the mornings." She repeated answering him in a polite way. Hayden's facial expression changed immediately. Kayla lost the color in her green eyes. They went a light shade of gray-green.

"That's fine. I'll just walk with Caleb." He answered. Hayden knew Caleb?

"You know my friend?" She asked

"Caleb has been one of my friends since 7th grade back home. We lost contact when he left to go to Eastwood" Hayden explained. Caleb was the boy I met on the day of the tour. He lived around the block.

"Actually I am going to walk with you because I and Caleb have the same schedule," she explained. Hayden's eyes began to sparkle. Kayla noticed.

"Well, that's cool. Did he also tell you that we're going half an hour early because we're getting Starbucks before school?" Hayden asked. I nodded. One thing about Caleb never talks to him until he had his morning coffee. Maybe the start of the year wasn't going to be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hayden's P.O.V**

2 days later

"Hayden! You have 10 minutes before Caleb gets here." My mom yelled. I groaned because it was only a day getting started. Then something popped into my brain. Kayla was going with us this morning. What if she stood us up or worse made it all a prank. I texted Caleb and he said he'd be here in a few minutes. I shoved all the things I think I need for school and got dressed in an 'off-white' hoodie some jeans and white converse. I ran downstairs and saw a granola bar and some yogurt on the table. I scarfed it down and said bye to both my parents and little sister. Walking outside I see Caleb and Kayla on their bikes as I was grabbing my long-board.

"Nice outfit Christensen," Caleb commented. Kayla laughed.

"Alright. Can we hurry this up a bit boys? I need tea," Kayla commented whilst laughing.

"Yeah let's go before all the lines are all filled." I agreed. I held onto a part of Caleb's backpack while Kayla rode behind us.

"You know. I'm like the most unsociable person here in our community right Hayden" Kayla askes. Unsociable? That's probably not even true. I mean Kayla can talk perfectly fine.

"She is Hayden, don't expect her to speak much in the classes you have with her." Caleb comments. Kayla laughs again and retorts an answer.

"That's only if I get called on. I'll talk but it's just really quiet." She comments again.

"I mean, no offense but why don't you speak in class Kayla?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's just that even as a kid I never spoke in class. That's why I was put in a homeschooling program. Even after that when I went to the park and see my old friends I talked like a normal person. It's mostly just big crowds that make me close up." She explained. So that's why the first night she came over with her parents she rarely talked. She needed time to get to know everyone before opening up. Soon we pulled up to the Starbucks down the street from the school and parked our stuff outside. I just carried my longboard in. Kayla ordered a Strawberry Açia Refresher, Caleb ordered a Carmel Ice Machito with expresso an I ordered a Hot Chocolate.

"So, let's play a game of 5 questions to get to know each other better," Kayla suggested.

"But I practically know almost everything about you," Caleb said.

"I'm talking to Hayden you nut," Kayla said.

"When's your birthday?" I blurted out

"May 3, 2004. Yours," She asked back

"April 19, 2002" I answered.

"Favourite movie?" Kayla asked.

"Anything. Yours?" I said.

"Same, unless it's a scary movie," she said.

"Favorite person here?" I asked.

"The barista. Yours?" She said

"Caleb."

"Crushing," I asked.

"Depends on the person, you?" she said.

"The same girl for the past few nights," I answered.

"Single or taken?" She asked

"Single like a Pringle, you?" I said.

"Taken by food," she said.

We all laughed and talked about many other things until Caleb got a call. It was from his mother asking if they left Starbucks yet because we had 15 minutes till the bell. After it, we had to leave. Kayla had a paranoid feeling because she hates to be late apparently. So on the way, I held to Kayla's bag strap while Caleb was behind us. Kayla went really fast, and I mean really fast. It was amazing. Soon after we reached the school we got our locker numbers which were pretty close to each other. Kayla left a few minutes ago with her friends she already had. It was just me and Caleb, and possibly part of the school.

"Dude, I'm not kidding your schedule is the exact same as Kayla's," Caleb said taking the paper that was in my hands and studying it.

"How do you know. She may have changed it," I said. I mean, it's possible to change your schedule in high school.

"Nah, she was texting me last night about it. She loves the way her classes are placed most of the time," He said. How is it possible that she knew him more than I did.

"You're not dating her or anything right. I mean you two look like you are," I stated. Caleb laughed. I was confused.

"Kayla's mom is my step-mom. The only reason why we don't call each other brother and sister is that we see each other as good friends. Sure some people take it as dating when we get in the same car after school or come to school together. But there is no way I would date her. She's great and all but I just don't see it that way." He explained. I nodded. So that's why they were always together. The night we all met, the night I saw her.

"Cool." Was all I said.

"Don't even think I didn't notice about the crush question bro, Sure I don't care who she ends up with unless their intentions are to hurt her. But if you start dating my sister then I have to explain to my parents that you are my best friend and everything above that," He targeted at me. Kayla was probably the only girl who I ended up falling for. The others in the past were just a fling.

"It's not that. She's just cute," I said changing the topic. Caleb was about to say something when the bell rang. I waved goodbye and ran to the first period.


End file.
